1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing in which an image which is expected to be when no fog exists is restored from a foggy image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When cameras are installed outside, weather conditions caused by rain, snow, fog, etc. affect qualities of images obtained the cameras. Rain and snow have large particles which are generated sporadically and move fast during image photography. However, fog appears on an entire image, and thus degradation of a quality of an image is relatively uniform and continuously maintained.
Fog is a nature phenomenon in which steam in the air condenses and floats in the form of small particles near the ground. Visibility degradation due to fog is caused by collisions of the fog particles in the air with light and scattering of the fog particles. Light generated due to such scattering is referred to as airlight. When image photography is performed in foggy weather, objects are seen dimly due to airlight. Images having reduced visibility due to airlight do not show a clear contrast between light and shade, and have a low chroma. These characteristics may be considered as degradations of a contrast and a chroma of an image.